


like a lollipop

by nocturnes



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Library Sex, M/M, Oral Fixation, Public Sex, RPF, jackson wang's filthy mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnes/pseuds/nocturnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson doesn't have the sort of self-control that waiting would involve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> for my sunshine, who wanted "jackson i-love-sucking-cock wang" fic. :*

“This is a really terrible idea,” Mark says, as Jackson backs him up against a shelf of books on Chinese language during the Tang dynasty.

“I’m brilliant, you mean,” Jackson says, grinning. He leans forward to press their foreheads together so that Mark can’t avoid his gaze. “I’ve been thinking about this all goddamn day.”

He’s not about to admit that he’s spent the greater part of the last three days thinking about getting down on his knees and sucking Mark off in the middle of the library. There’s something appealing about turning Mark into a giant fucking mess, leaving him sweaty and still in his clothes. Tonight, they’re on the tenth floor of the university library, and at 11 at night on a Saturday, the odds of them not getting caught are in their favour. Jackson has calculated with the sort of precision he usually saves for fencing.

“You have a problem,” Mark says, squirming as Jackson’s hand starts to make its way down his torso, pausing just over the waistband of his jeans. “Should get that looked into.”

“Oral fixation,” Jackson says. “Incurable, but treatable.” He waggles his eyebrows.

“God, why am I dating you,” Mark says, but he leans in to kiss Jackson anyway. Jackson falls into it easily. Mark tastes like the cinnamon gum he always chews, warm and sharp.

“Number one,” Jackson says, between kisses, “I frequently have really good date ideas, such as this.”

“Was a rhetorical question,” Mark says, gasping as Jackson uses his teeth on his neck. “That’s going to leave a mark, you fucker.”

“Two,” Jackson says, smiling into Mark’s neck. “You find me irresistibly good-looking.” He presses his palm to the front of Mark’s jeans and relishes his sharp intake of breath. For a moment, he wishes he could strip Mark down properly and really take his time. Next time, he’ll stretch him out over his bed and feel the muscles of his chest and stomach flex under his hands. 

“Ego check,” Mark says, but it comes out weaker this time, and he presses his hips into Jackson’s palm. Jackson keeps it there until he can feel the shape of Mark’s dick pressing out against his waistband, hard and full. He wants this so much he can feel his mouth start to water at the thought of Mark sliding over his tongue, filling his mouth completely until it aches.

He gets down on his knees. “And three,” he says, undoing Mark’s pants and pulling him out, “I give really good head.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying yes to this,” Mark says, sliding his hands into Jackson’s hair.

Jackson smirks, running his tongue up Mark’s dick, mouth open, just for how he knows it’ll look. They don’t have time for games though, so he dives in fast, anchoring his hands on Mark’s hips as he takes him into his mouth.

“Fuck, Jackson.”

Jackson hums in response, running his tongue over the spot underneath the head of Mark’s dick where he knows he’s sensitive before pulling off with a loud pop. Mark shudders, fisting his hands in his hair.

“Fuck my mouth,” Jackson says, kissing his way up Mark’s dick before taking him into his mouth again and looking up at him to let him know it’s okay. Mark’s eyes are dark with arousal, and he doesn’t waste time, thrusting slowly into Jackson’s mouth. Jackson sits still and takes it as Mark speeds up, letting him use his mouth as he’s careful to keep breathing through his nose. The slick sounds his mouth makes are much too loud, but he can’t bring himself to care. 

“Jesus,” Mark says, “You’re so—” He doesn’t finish whatever he was going to say, instead coming into Jackson’s mouth without warning. He pants, letting himself sink back against the bookshelf. Jackson doesn’t have the heart to tease him about coming so fast. Right now, he wants to savour the way his mouth aches after the feeling of being stretched open.

“Brilliant?” he prompts, wiping his mouth. His dick is hard is his jeans now, but he’d rather that Mark take him home and to fuck him, drawing it out until he’s shaking with how much he wants. When he stands up, his knees are a little wobbly.

“Yeah,” Mark says, tucking himself back into his pants. His neck is covered with the blotched flush he always gets after sex, and there’s a bruise blooming on the left side where Jackson had bitten him earlier. Jackson wants to kiss him.

Mark kisses him first, soft and slow, lingering on Jackson’s bottom lip as he pulls away. “Thank you,” he says. “You’re fucking amazing.”

“Let’s go home,” Jackson says. He presses his hips forward into Mark’s so that Mark can feel him. “I kind of really want you to fuck me.”

“Give a guy some recovery time,” Mark says, but he’s smiling.

Jackson takes him by the hand and practically drags him out of the aisle.


End file.
